H2O: just add water: Afterwards
by Aly Matt.009
Summary: This is a story about Rikki, Cleo, Emma and Bella all after Emma returns from Her world trip with her parents.Find out about the girls life afterwards. This takes place 20 years after they first meet. Read a story about them reuniting and having to deal with the lunar eclipse. What will happen? read to find out.


H2O:just add water. The aftermath

Rikki POV:

It has been 20 years since I have been with Emma and Cleo. It has been forever since I have seen them. After Emma went on her world trip with her parents and brother, we started hanging out with Bella. Bella was really sweet, but I never exactly trusted her. I wasn't sure why. When Emma returned, she came to visit us, and that was the last time i saw her.

~flashback 20 years ago~

"Emma! I have missed you so much!" Cleo exclaimed.

"How was your trip, leaving us for a year." I smirked

"Rikki! Cleo said.

"Well, im glad to meet you, the girls have talked a lot about you." Bella said.

"They have, have they now?" Emma said, raising her eyes in concern. She glanced at me.

Emma POV:

I looked at Rikki. She just shrugged. Of course, the usual Rikki. She never seemed to think twice about our feelings. So instead, I looked at Cleo. But she wasn't looking at me. She was talking to Bella. It was silent. Bella looked at me and said.

"I know.. your… secret."

My heart skipped a beat.

"W-w-what? W-w-what secret?" I asked, giving a fake smile

"Let me give you a hint." She said

Bella got a glass of water, and spilled the water towards me. I held my hand up. The water froze before it hit me.

Bella smiled. "that secret."

I looked at cleo, then Rikki, then Bella.

I couldn't beilive it.i picked up my bag, and left the room.

That was the last time I saw Cleo and Rikki.

Cleo POV:

Emma picked up her bags and left my bedroom. i looked at rikki, who looked at me, then at Bella, who seemed some what hurt.

" i gotta go.. See you guys." Bella said, picking up her purse and left.

"Poor Bella. Shes probably upset. whats with Emma?" I said, turning to Rikki.

" I don't know. its not like her. but ill see you later, im meeting Zane." Rikki said, grabbing her purse, leaving my room.

I sighed, sitting down on my bed. i looked at my fish tank, and got up to feed Henery, my newest did i know, i would never see Emma as a friend again.

Rikki POV:

I walked to the bored walk to "rikki's" The store my boyfriend Zane opened, where he was the owner, and i was the co-owner. It was weird having a boss. i never had someone tell me what to do.

"Rikki!" Zane called

He ran up to me and greeted me with a kiss.

"So, hows it going?"He asked

"Good, i guess.." i answerd.

"wanna get a a smoothie at the juicenet cafe?" he asked "my treat."

"sure, lets go." i said

After we got to the jucienet cafe, we walked up to the bar to order.

" hello, how my i help you?" the waitress asked

"I'll take a mango smoothie." Zane said.

"uh...I'll have a strawberry-banana smoothie." i answerd.

I turned around to see Emma, she walked in, and walked right out.

"i'll... be right back." i said to zane

"but.. Rikki!?" Zane questioned me.

Emma POV:

"Emma!" Rikki called

i kept caught up to me and stopped me. i turned away.

"Emma! whats so bad about her knowing, our secret?" She asked

" oh well, besides the fact, our secret is that we are.." i lowerd my voice. "mermaids."

" but, Emma. She is one of us! Shes like us! she wont tell!" Rikki protested

"But what if she wasnt. Rikki, we cant go around willy-nilly telling people about are powers. What if she wasnt like us! what would she think!" I said, getting angry.

"Two things. One, we didnt tell her. we just, found out.. its weird.. And Two, she is one of us! so why are you freaking out? shes one of us!" Rikki exclaimed.

"But so many people know. Lewis, zane,-" i said

" Ashton knows! Your boyfriend knows! whats the diffrence!" rikki exclaimed.

"hes not my boyfriend anymore.." i said, sadly..

" oh so, you break up with him and make him upset so he'll spill our secret? okay." Rikki said, walking off.

Rikki POV:

~Present time~

After sitting around remebering everything, i reliazed i probably had there numbers. i got up from my bed, and began rumaging though my drawers. I finally found a folder with tons of papers in it. i opened the folder, and 2 pieces of paper fell out. ibent down to pick them up. On them was a phone number. i could barely read the writing.

(094)~4765~97236 (please note that is a fake number, not a real one xD)

i grabbed my iphone and dialed the numbers. a voice answerd

(Rikki- normal, **Cleo-bold)**


End file.
